


Your Heart Is My Perfect Lullaby.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, That is all, hi these two boys would do anything for each other, i miss my babies :(, they are the definition of true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt: Mickey suffers from extreme insomnia. He is exhausted and tired but so is Ian because he can't stand seeing Mickey like that. He tries everything to help him overcome it.





	Your Heart Is My Perfect Lullaby.

"I can't fucking sleep." Mickey groaned, shoving his face into a pillow.

Ian sighed, "Want me to give you a massage? It might help."

Mickey nodded, "Please. I'm desperate at this point."

Over the last few weeks it seemed that Mickey's insomnia had gotten worse which in turn ended up getting a hold of Ian. Ian stayed up trying to find ways to get Mickey to sleep, doing whatever he could to relax Mickey, thinking of things that could possibly get the other boy to doze off. In the end, it just had Ian struggling to sleep because he knew Mickey wasn't sleeping.

Ian rubbed some lotion on his hands and slowly began rubbing Mickey's back. He tries to give Mickey massages before bed to help relax him. He can fall asleep for a few minutes but always wakes back up. At the moment it seemed like sleep hated Mickey and it was hurting Ian. Mickey was always so tired, had no energy. Of course Ian wasn't going anywhere. Mickey was the love of his life but it was breaking Ian's heart not having his Mickey. The one that was full of energy, a foul mouth and always ready to do something.

But Ian wasn't going to give up. Even if it meant Ian struggling to sleep, he would find a way to help Mickey sleep.

 

"Get completely naked."

Mickey raised an eyebrow, "Trying to get me tired another way?"

Ian grinned, "I can if you want but I really did just plan on massaging you."

Mickey took his clothes off and rolled on to his stomach and stretch out. The sheets felt amazing against his skin, "Have at it, Gallagher."

 

It didn't take long for Mickey to melt into Ian's hands, his fingers. He always was good to get a massage from. Not that anyone else would know.

"Let me know if you start falling asleep, Mick."

"I won't." 

"Hey, have hope, babe."

"I don't have energy to fight you for calling me that."

"Just relax, Mickey."

Mickey sighed and closed his eyes and let his face rest on the soft pillow. He let Ian's fingers dig into his back and honestly it was incredible.

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yeah, babe?" 

"You think this will ever go away? I mean I'm keeping you up now."

"No you're not, Mickey. You can't help that you have it. It's something that we're going to have to work through. I'm awake because I want to make sure you're okay and I want to help you. You're not keeping me awake."

"I'm still sorry."

"Mickey, I love you so much but you're crazy. You have no need to apologize. After this, I'll make you a cup of warm milk or some hot tea. Whatever you think will help." 

"Make them both."

"If that's what you want."

It got quiet for a few minutes apart from the frogs outside of their house.

"Anything?" Ian asked.

"Nothing." Mickey sighed.

"I'm going to make those drinks for you, Mick. You want to try a hot bath or shower?"

Mickey shook his head, "I'll just lay here and see what happens." 

"Alright."

He kissed Mickey's back before climbing off of him and walking out into the kitchen. Ian felt like he could sleep but at the same time he'd be waking up every few minutes to check on Mickey. He needed to get Mickey through this. He needed to help Mickey get even a few hours of sleep.

He poured a cup of warm milk and hot tea and carried them both to the bedroom where Mickey was still awake staring at the ceiling.

"Try drinking these but don't rush them down."

Mickey sat up and Ian ignored the fact he was naked and just watched him sip on his warm milk. He really hoped that one of them worked.

He sat down beside him and put his hand on Mickey's knee, "Think the milk will help?"

"I hope so. I'm so tired, Ian. I could sleep for days."

"I'm going to go call your boss, Mick. I'm leaving a voicemail and telling him you won't be in for a few days. You need to sleep."

Mickey didn't have the energy to argue.

 

While Ian was on the phone, Mickey finished his milk and started the hot tea. He could feel the liquid settling in his stomach, making him feel heavy and almost droopy. He was praying that somehow these drinks would send him into a deep sleep. Not just for himself but so Ian could also sleep. He hated that Ian lost sleep because he himself struggled but he felt loved that Ian stayed up with him and did whatever he could.

Mickey felt blessed.

He'd feel even more blessed if the two could get some sleep.

After finishing his drinks he got back on the bed and threw the blankets over him. He cut the lamp off and settled into darkness. He just needed to give it some time. 

The living room light cut off leaving the rest of the house in darkness. Ian walked back in but left the light off. He walked to his side of the bed and crawled under the blankets.

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Mickey?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Hold me." Mickey whispered, "I'm just so fucking tired and exhausted and I just need you to do that for me."

"Come here, Mick."

He opened his arms and pulled the other boy into him and held him as tight as he could.

"Want me to sing a lullaby?"

Mickey laughed, "Shut up, Ian. Just let me listen to your heart."

Ian shut up then. He just ran his hand up and down Mickey's back softly.

Mickey ran his fingers up and down Ian's chest just letting Ian's heart beat right against his ear.

He fell asleep within minutes.

 

Ian woke up feeling refreshed and when he looked over and saw that Mickey was still asleep he let out a sigh of relief. He hoped Mickey slept a while and caught up on a lot what he had missed.

He leaned over and kissed his shoulder before getting out of bed to start the day. He had called off work so he could spend the next few days with Mickey to make sure he would get the sleep he desperately needed.

Ian took an hour long shower then walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself. He wasn't going to wake Mickey. He wanted him to sleep all day if that's what it took.  
So Ian enjoyed the peace and quiet for a few hours just watching TV, surfing the internet and talking to his family on the phone. It was weird not having Mickey to talk to but he didn't care. As long as Mickey was getting rest then Ian was happy.

"Hey, Gallagher!" Mickey shouted, about seven that night.

Ian walked into the room to see the blankets thrown off of Mickey and a very naked Mickey laying there with his arms behind his head just staring at Ian.

"You feel better?" Ian asked.

Mickey smirked, "I have enough energy to do something else, eat and then sleep again."

"And what did you have in mind?" Ian asked, already peeling off his shirt.

"Get your ass over here and I'll show you." 

 

They both fell asleep afterwards and slept until the next morning.


End file.
